The Bond Between Two
by OtakuLockhart21
Summary: A story of 2 species interacting; becoming allies to achive the same goal in life: To be the best They, bond together making a family realationship and fight as one. Together the Celebi and Kyrie climb the mountain of succsess to achive there dreams.
1. Season Greetings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first Fan-fiction story, so do be a little kind. It's about Pokémo, and has a Final fantasy character in it! I love pokemon but truthfully final fantasy is my number one priority, plus i thought it would be funny for the ff fans. I hope you tanoshimu (enjoy!) the story!

Love, love, love,

**OtakuLockhart21**

* * *

_**The Bond between Two**_

_**Chapter 1: Season Greetings**_

The time ticked and Kyrie was getting un-patient. She looked out the window and knew her partner is anxious to see her. She too was excited. Kyrie's palm was under her chin, and her long legs swung back in forth trying to look like an active student. Her nails were colored red witch went perfectly with her cap. The bangs Kyrie possessed lay on her forehead. On each side of her face long strands of hair covered them. Parts of brunette color lay on her chest, and the rest on her back near her waist. The sky was the color of her eyes a grayish blue witch matched with the tank top she wore.

The teacher was speaking of their essay witch was due tomorrow. The task was giving to the students a week ago, and no one started in tell the day after its' due. The class Kyrie sat in was her less - favorite: History. In her opinion it was about old people and their mistakes in this world. It was only 10 till. A sigh evaded her lips and she crossed her arms laying them on top of her desk. Slowly her head fell in the corner of her elbows. Her eyes began to close by entering the state of boredom.

"Ms. Kyrie!" the teacher yelled slamming the chalk piece on the board.

Kyrie entered deeper in her elbow not paying attention. The aggravated teacher came to her desk slowly with the click of his boots on edge.

A student sighed and turn to his left where Kyrie sat. He kicked the chair leg and quickly she jolted up.

"So did you finish copying my notes, Kyrie?" He looked at her asking.

She looked confused at first. She didn't borrow notes from him. In the corner of her mixed eyes she caught a glisp of the teacher.

"Yeah that's what I was working on, thanks" she grabbed a random piece of paper and gave it to her best friend.

Once again she was saved, from the teacher's wrath. To all the students the teacher was very scary to look at directly. He had long silver hair and the appearance of a killer. He had an all serious face. One inaccurate answer and he would be sure to keep you after school. He always carries a meter stick around. Witch was very suspicious to the kids. What was he to do? Hit a child for answering wrong.

Kyrie looked at her teacher afraid to get struck.

"Sorry Mr. Sephiroth" she stood tall scratching her head smiling unpleasantly.

Sweat appeared on her face and he returned back to the board continuing his lessons. Kyrie yawned stretching. For a 5 minute nap she actually regained energy.

"Idiot."

Kyrie twitched looking at her best friend. He had a Pokémon cap also, with brown dusty eyes and hair. The spikes sticking out his hat made him look more imitating. He grabbed the random paper she passed him and threw it to her. She looked at him sticking her tongue. Kyrie went under her wooden desk slipping her figures on the thin sheet of line paper. With her index figure and thumb she took it slapping it down to her desk. While raising her head from the desk she clashed with it.

The feeling to yell in pain begged to come out, but she covered her lips. Kyrie's hand thrashed around clenching her head. She turnt to the right and saw him sigh wrapping his arms around him. The hat covered his eyes and a shadow casted over her.

She failed to impress Dante for the millionth time. She grew up with him and he's always seen her as a stubborn little brat. As a child there was no way in history Kyrie would accept defeat. She would continue to find a way to success even if risked her life.

Kyrie bangs fell in her eyes and she positioned her lips upwards blowing her hair out the way. She grabbed her pencil and sat in her chair uncomfortable. Again her eyes wandered to the window, how she craved to enter the transitioning of fall to winter.

All of a sudden a green flying body looked into the window buzzing around, With huge blue eyes. The little body smiled waving at her partner. She tapped on the window and called to her.

"Bee! Bee! Bee!" the creature called, smiling doing little twirls in the sky. The flying little movement continued on entertaining her friend.

Kyrie panicked and immediately stood up and put on a show.

"Ah! Mr. Sephiroth!" she became embarrassed turning red quickly. Each student turnt their heads to see what Kyrie was up to. Dante looked at her in the corner of his left eye wandering what she was up to now.

"May I use the bathroom? It's an emergency!" she yelled.

The students laughed at her stupid act. The teacher clenched his meter stick and glared at her. Kyrie could of sworn she heard a little back ground music. The teachers eye brows twitched.

"Beee!" again it tapped on the window.

"I have to go! Sorry Mr. Sephiroth!" she yelled and ran out the class room.

The adult sighed and walked to his cup of coffee. The scent wandered into his noise and placed his mug to his lips.

"If anyone else does, something as stupid as that I will kill them" The students looked at him scared. He threatened to take their life's.

"Now" he put his mug beside the picture of Aerith Gainsborough being stabbed. He chuckled to himself cruelly.

"Let's continue the lesson" he finished

Quickly Kyrie ran down stairs, she saw all the school drop outs and ditchers. Kyrie knew something was to happen, but now? The wind hit her face, and at last she felt the bond between seasons. It was mystical and one of the most pleasurable feelings at her face. Kyrie adored the outdoors and the little flowers that spun around her.

"Bee! Bee!" she was picked up by a fast movement being tightly hugged.

Kyrie screamed in fear at the wind running against her face. She had the feeling she would fall to her death. The little body flew around the class room she had just exit.

The students inside noticed Kyrie flying.

"Hey is that Kyrie!"

"Whoa! She's flying!"

"I thought she was going to the bathroom. . .?"

The students whispered quietly. They giggled through out the emotions and movements Kyrie made. She would be flying upside down, sideways then slowly loose her grip. Dante smirked a bit of a smile in the corner of his lips. He too found it to be amusing how she had trouble moving.

"Celebi! I'm falling!" she screeched and released her hold on her Pokémon.

"bee! Bee!" at last minute the Celebi used her gifts and made a glowing color around her.

The power Celebi gave her made Kyrie fly with her partner laughing. Kyrie was lucky at this moment to have such a blessing with her. She remembered the first time they met. Still young and naive she had only just learned about Pokémon and what they were. For her 12th birthday she had decided to become a Pokémon master. She wanted to be just like her big brother.

Kyrie went around the forest wandering what a wild life of Pokémon was. The little 10 year old girl looked around and saw a beautiful green Pokémon with large baby blue eye color.

She moved toward the Pokémon. Kyrie climbed over a tree log. Her legs crossed over and lowered her feet to the forest floor. A loud snap of a twig brung the 2 explorers face to face. Each species stood still not knowing how to react. It was the first time she ever saw a mystical creature. Kyrie wished she knew each Pokémon's name like her brother. Instead to her it was a mutated fly that grew into a freaky figure.

She tried to think of a way to interact. Her eyes twitched and her hair blew in the air. The wind covered her face with her brown hair and she blushed poking its face.

"Hello" Kyrie blushed saying sweetly.

"Beee!" quickly the Pokémon dashed in her chest. Her body was pushed deeper in the forest and landed in some cool, soothing water.

Kyrie laughed and felt relief. The Pokémon began to splash water into her face and Kyrie glared at the flying creature. She grabbed water forming a bowl with her hands and threw it to its eyes. The animal moved its head back and forth and the pebbles of water went everywhere. Kyrie covered herself and soon the waves grew large and she was hit by the large water the Pokémon made.

The wave took her body, throwing her into a tall tree. She now hung on to the branch scared and not wanting to play. Who would have thought a little thing could do so much? Kyrie surrendered and yelled to get down.

She and her friend talked walking into the forest. The Pokémon flew around making the ground underneath them hung Kyrie's feet. Each step in the ground she fell in happiness. The tree's had a sweet scent wandering around. The birds chirping, and Pokémon awoken from their sleep seeing the new visitor. The 10 year old girl looked surprise, the world of Pokémon. The human's figures tainted the untouched flowers growing large and wide.

She picked berries feeding each wild Pokémon she saw. She enjoyed giving them love, hope and berries. Kyrie gently slipped 2 red berries at a time in each Pokémon's mouth.

"Kyrie!, Kyrie!" she stood up and ran through the forest to see her dad.

"Hey daddy!" she giggled and jumped in his arms.

"What were you doing in the forest, it's getting late hmm?" he pitched her nose and kissed her forehead sweetly. She screeched laughing, and a fast movement came pushing the little girl out his arms.

"Bee!, bee!" the Pokémon twitched and began to use its powers against the enemy. Vines grew out the ground and grabbed Kyrie's dad.

"Wait! Don't! He's my dad! He's good!" she wrapped her arms around it begging the Pokémon to stop. However it didn't.

"Stop!" Kyrie yelled and she quickly thought of a plan.

She pulled out a berry from her pocket and shoved it in the animal's mouth. The Pokémon snapped out of it and began to favor the taste going through its mouth. It released its vines on her father and began to socialize with Kyrie.

"bee! Bee, bee!"

Kyrie smiled and went to apologize to her dad.

"Sorry daddy, um." She looked behind her at the flying body eating berries.

"wha-a- a Celebi!?"

"bee! Bee!" the so called Celebi came to her with the red berries. She slipped them in between the human's lips.

"Kyrie, you found a Celebi" he said shocked

"Did I?!"

"It's an legendary Pokémon, known to be the voice of the forest. It's very unusual to meet a Celebi and, it's known to travel into time." he pulled himself up from the dirt. His eyes never left the wild Celebi's, slowly coming to his daughter.

"Bee!" the Pokémon pushed him away some, insure to protect Kyrie.

"It seems this Celebi really is very close to you Kyrie. It won't even let me go near you; perhaps it wishes to be with you" Kyrie's father stated

Kyrie smiled eating the sweet berries. They had such a rich, sweet flavor, something that each creature on the planet should eat. The taste moved from her inside cheeks to her tongue dissolving into her taste buds. It was the first Pokémon Kyrie had ever seen and from that day she cared, and nursed it. Knowing that her Celebi loves the outdoors she never made her live in a poke-ball, or made her follow. Instead she allowed Celebi to live in the forest and at any time she pleased to visit.

Celebi was very much part of Kyrie's life. It's been 6 years sense that happened, and in her gray eyes she remembered each texture of the berries, the taste, the feeling of her heart pounding against her flesh. Each detail man could ask to know about, Kyrie knew. This was her life, partner, and friend. Celebi. Where ever she travels it always is beside her.

There had been times were, Kyrie has tried to force Celebi to leave due to the fact, selfish from being with her most of the time, but Celebi decided to stay with its master. Together they, overcome many obstacles for pride and honor. There's not one time in history were Celebi let Kyrie down. No one's perfect not even what seemed to be the strongest Pokémon.

Kyrie stroke Celebi's head remembering her first time with her. The head of the brunette fell on to the Pokémon, and there they napped. It was the start of something that changed her world. Kyrie promised to always be by Celebi's side. Even if that meant risking her life, she would. It was the bond of Human and Pokémon.

* * *

**Again this is my first story! So be nice! and thanks for reading**

**Thanks again!**

**Love, Love, love,**

**OtakuLockhart21**


	2. The Lake Of Life

My next chapter to my Pokémon story! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did. It was very interesting and fun to write this chapter, with all the action. So enjoy! Review, tell me what you think. Thanks!

Love, love, love,

**OtakuLockhart21**

* * *

_**The Bond Between Two**_

_**Chapter 2: The Lake of Life**_

The wind made its way into Kyrie's long locks of hair. Each puff of wind gently caressing her pale cheeks. The fall leaves laid around the human and Pokémon not interfering their slumber. The wild Pokémon came again and saw the little girl who'd grown up. They made sure there Forest Guardian was safe and went back to doing their own business.

"Pika! Pikaaa!"

"I see you found the ditcher Pikachu, good job" he said, accomplishing his task in to finding Kyrie.

He bent his legs and slid his hands in his pocket. He felt a round figure and pulled it out.

"Here Pikachu, good job!" he gave his friend blue berries and stood back up walking to the girl sleeping. He kneeled down a bit in front of her face and rose his left hand up.

An instant flick hit Kyrie's nose and she woke up covering her face for safety.

"Ah! Why!? What are you doing here!" she yelled rapidly moving her arms.

Dante stood there holding all her stuff. He sighed and ignored her complaining, he had better things to do beside sit and hear her bicker. He stood up and began to go through her stuff. He unzipped her mini pocket and saw 4 poke-balls. He gripped the circular form out from the bag and Kyrie's eyebrows narrowed down. Quickly she jumped up to her feet snatching her bag and tried to grab her poke-ball.

"Give it! Give me my Squirtle!" she used her tip toes and Dante smiled not handing it over.

"Your pretty pathetic, to think you're going to get it" he teased

"Give it back Dante!" she yelled and her Celebi woken hearing her voice in despair.

In the mind of Kyrie's partner, she was being attacked. Celebi made the forest floor grow vines and grab the boy.

"Bee! Bee!" the Celebi yelled and made little thorns come in scratching Dante.

"Wait! Celebi! Don't hurt him." She pushed her hand out to the side showing a sign to stop.

"Let him go, please. Just get my poke-ball"

Dante moved around trying to rip the vines. Kyrie heard his voice growl and she felt a little bad, but at the same time she was happy. He got what he deserved.

Celebi's vine grabbed what was Kyrie's, and Dante fell on the ground due to the fact of the vines disappearing in haste.

"pika. Pika?" the Pikachu came to its master with its left ear down.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pikachu" he sighed rubbing his back.

Kyrie ambled toward Dante, for his care. He fell from a high place perhaps it would be best to see if he was okay.

"Dante, um, you okay?" she asked tilting her head to the right.

"Fine" he got up a little wobbly

Kyrie came assisting him by placing one hand on his arm and the left hand on his chest. She looked into his brown eyes seeing so much to know. Kyrie known him for so long and still it was like they were strangers. Her body felt a tingle run threw her course.

"What? I told you I'm fine." He dusted her hands away

"And, if anyone should worry it's me. The teacher probably has you on his hit list"

Dante pulled his cap down and called his partner.

"Pikachu!" the electric Pokémon appeared by the speed of light

Both of them exit the forest, and Kyrie stood there watching them leave. Her right arm went across her body feeling her elbow. She sighed and moved to a tree, leaning against it.

"Bee?"

Kyrie moved her head to her Celebi

"What? No. I don't care for him!"

The Celebi danced around mocking Kyrie's eyes of Love. Slowly the Pokémon bat her eye lashes and walked on air all smoothly.

"That is not me! And I don't even walk like that!"

"Bee bee!" the Pokémon pretend to look sad in the face like her master.

Kyrie crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. She watched her Pokémon continue the play and began to clap at the end.

"Well done! Well done! Perfect" she clapped speaking in a sarcastic voice.

A sharp wind shot past Kyrie's face and a shed of hair fell to the ground. With her fast reactions she jumped grabbing Celebi and rolled in the grass covering her.

She forced Celebi into her chest and felt an electric shock come burning her skin. Kyrie yelled in pain and look in the corner of her eye, a man with biker clothing began to walk toward her. He had the smile of a killer and a laugh of an upset Grizzly Bear. His eye-brows were large and he grinned kicking her back.

"You're a fast one! Eh?" the man pulled a cigarette out his pockets. He grabbed a lighter and lit the tip nicely. His fingers rose the drug to his lips, inhaling smoke.

"What do you want?!" Kyrie's voice growled

He released his smoke into her face. She coughed and covered her mouth not taking any more in her body.

"That Celebi, it's a legendary Pokémon; a kid shouldn't have it, so had it over"

Kyrie glared at him.

"I rather die than give it to you!"

"Hmph" he pushed the button in his jacket and the shock of lightning ran in her body. She could feel her blood run at an incredible rate. The blood boiled into her skin and made her yell.

"Bee. . " the Celebi looked into Kyrie's eye's seeing her pain. She held her tears and her teeth clenched tightly exposing her canine teeth.

"I-I Won't let you have Celebi!" she yelled tightening her grip.

The Pokémon stared at Kyrie's face and began to assist her. The forest grew arms and pulled the net off. Kyrie's, body twitched by the electricity running in and out her body, She didn't back down. The man kicked the brunette again and she threw her poke-ball calling Squirtle.

Kyrie refused to call Celebi out, not this battle.

The blue turtle appeared and quickly absorbed his master on the ground.

"Squirtle!" the Pokémon charged into the man's chest bashing him in a tree. The man bent the tree and Squirtle returned to Kyrie.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!"

"Squ- squ- Squirtle use tail whip" she said giving her last bits of air. Celebi tried to help Kyrie get up but she didn't accept it.

"Onix, Come out!" the man yelled and Kyrie's eyes widened.

Her body burnt, and she called Squirtle back. Squirtle hadn't leveled up; she would only be hurting her friends. Laying there defenseless she looked at her bag then at Celebi, They both had the same idea. Celebi used her vines grabbing her bag and she grabbed a poke-ball.

"Go Chimchar! Use, flame wheel!" Kyrie used her last bit of energy saying the words. Her whole body hit the floor and she balled her hand in a fists. She wouldn't give up, no matter what.

'_I won't break! I won't give up! I have to fight!' _Kyrie yelled to herself.

Bit by, bit she built herself higher. She looked upon the sky and made herself get up. Now she stood on her bruised legs. The lightning ran threw her body and, the waves moved around her arms.

"Chimchar! tourment and dodge his -a- attack!" she yelled and watched her plan become a success.

Chimchar used his agility and used the dark ability Kyrie taught him a week ago. The attack thrashed Onix, back to its master and falls unconscious.

"Chimchar finish this!" Kyrie yelled

To show a sign of obedience he nodded and quickly blew fire toward it. Celebi squinted and Kyrie thought of all the Pokémon that live here, this is their home. She didn't want a part of this in the end she's hurting herself. Her gray eyes looked at the ground and traveled at the destination where battle was. The green grass slowly faded away from the rock Pokémon moving deep in the grass erasing the green, color.

Kyrie's mouth opened widely "Chimchar! Don't destroy the forest!"

Pellets of sweat fell from her chin and she worried for the forest. Another being stepped beside Kyrie and threw her Pokémon

"Go Azumarill! Use water gun!"

The second female looked at Kyrie; another brunette came with an urge to fight. The female's hair curled under her face and she smiled at Kyrie.

"Were fighting for the home, of the Pokémon! Let's do this Kyrie"

Kyrie nodded and felt her eyes shake, she couldn't focus.

"Mm, right." she focused on the attacks Chimchar made

"Chimchar! Iron tail!"

The two Pokémon's battled and defeated the Onix. The Pokémon thief fell on the ground defeated. He tried reaching his other poke-balls, but Celebi had token it away. His eyes went to Kyrie's partner who held the poke-balls.

"Wait this is-"the man shuddered

Kyrie and Kai walked up to the man, with anger boiling inside them. Kai, looked at Kyrie and noticed she had a disgusted face on her.

"Look what you did, now my friends mad" Kai said disappointed at the man. She gave him the _tisk tisk_ look.

"You disgusting, you're not worth the Pokémon title. You're just a man looking for a easy way in life!" Kyrie charged her leg behind her and let a super kick come kicking the man into the sky

"Don't come back!" she yelled with her hands in fists.

Kyrie's left arm crossed over her forehead and she cleaned off the sweat. She looked down and saw her grip on Celebi didn't release. She smiled down giving thumbs up. The Pokémon came out of Kyrie's arms and used her silver wings feeling her wounds. She looked at them Kyrie, smile blissfully.

"Don't worry Cel! I'm okay, if it's for you ill deal with pain" Kyrie looked at Chimchar and bent down scratching his head.

"Good boy, you didn't get hurt much!" Kyrie's lips touched Chimchar's forehead and allowed him to play with Celebi. Kyrie went through her bag and allowed the Pokémon she brought today to play along.

She walked to Kai, and saw her sitting on a log. She played with her Pokémon, feeding Azmarill crackers.

"I shouldn't be feeding you Azmarill. You need to work out" she teased.

Kyrie joined Kai and sighed. She looked up into the sky seeing little clouds into silly forms. Even though Kyrie took a lot of pain this evening she didn't care. Not one thing in her teenage mind she regretted, if anything, she enjoyed it. As tough battles come Kyrie became stronger. For Celebi, Kyrie would give the world for her safety.

Kai looked at Kyrie and smiled nicely.

"You and Celebi, are really close huh?" Kai asked curiously

Kyrie pinned her arms behind her back, and looked at her in the corner of her eyes. The owner of Celebi's mind wandered among the sky and I answered Kai.

"Nahh, were best friends" Kyrie said in a childish way.

Kai giggled softly behind her hand, Kai's cheeks burned a bright pink and ate a cracker. Her mouth couldn't make the right figure to actually each to food, so she took a second to look away and eat properly.

"Ya, know. . " she looked back in the sky.

The Pokémon's socialized together and helped rebuild the forest. The birds chirped and Kyrie reached for the sky. She was going to keep going till the sky can no longer hold her down.

"I promise, I'll protect Celebi, and become the strongest Pokémon trainer there is. . . that's my promise to you Kai." Kyrie said serious

The sun coated her skin and the wind blew. The scent returned back to a pure and clean feeling. The leaves danced with the wind and the sun kissed her body. The forest looked healthier than ever.

"Well, I'll support you Kyrie. Not matter what. That's my promise"

Kyrie sat up and looked at Kai. She nodded and smiled as the wind moved.

"Bee!" Kyrie's Pokémon came to her and used her powers allowing Kai and Kyrie to glow. They rose into the sky and at the speed of light, Celebi took the girls and Pokémon to a lake only one human would know.

Where the water gave you tingles, the waves whispered to you, the Pokémon came with friendly greetings. This is where the little girl and Celebi played. Kyrie remembered each tree, the flowers that sprung here. It looked perfect; but perfect doesn't exist. The lake of life devoured Kyrie's skin and the sin, injury, wound, slowly disappeared.

The little bruises on her back left, and her health was better now. Her eyes flashed with blue again. The reflection of the sun in the water entered her eyes. Taking her precious time she walked deeper into the lake. The pale pair of hands made a bowl and raised them to her pink tulip lips. Her thirst was quenched by the little drop of the Lake of Life.

Her skin brightened and the inside's stopped burning. The water ran into her body like a Tsunami, Clashing against her bones, running out her pours, and out her mouth again. Her hand cupped a second bowl of water raising it above her. The water trickled down her face and she was at ease. Kyrie's body turnt around and saw Kai playing with the Pokémon.

_This is their home, and because of that it's ours and we'll protect it forever. . ._

* * *

I hope yoy enjoyed reading, if any comments of suggestions i would be happy to hear them! Thanks!

**Love, Love, Love,**

**Otakulockhart21**


	3. Decisions

So, I found this chapter super funny. I really do love oh, mightly Sephiroth. . and if you are a final fantasy lover and like Aerith you might want to shield your heart, because well lets say. . she annoyed me some. anyways enjoy the story and favor Pikachu and his cute red cheeks!

Love, love, love,

**OtakuLockhart21**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Decisions**

It was 8 o'clock and Kyrie decided to wake up and excursive. She stretched her arms behind her back and held it for 20 seconds. After loosening up her arm muscles she, plopped herself on the grass and brung her legs into a butterfly stretch. Kyrie's body felt nice and easy, she finished her stretching by popping her back and pulled herself up. She dusts the grass off her thighs and heard a boy talking to an Eevee. She ignored him, and headed to her Volleyball.

Kyrie passed the ball to herself while the sun rays beat down on her. Her mind focused on the ball control and she eventually set it to herself. Her arms where high above her head, keeping control in tell the Eevee, ran to Kyrie. She quickly finished her reps and caught the volleyball with her left arm.

She saw a friend of hers wandering the town, He walked to his Pokémon and kneeled down petting her.

He looked at Kyrie's fairly attractive body and smiled.

"Luke, my eyes are right here" she threw her volley ball at his face.

Kyrie laughed and picked up his Eevee. Her pale figures ran through the fur and kissed her ears.

"Your ears are so soft Eevee!" Kyrie said in a high pitch voice.

"Think quick!" Lucus called.

Kyrie's eyes looked at her blue, yellow and white Volleyball. She set Eevee go and her legs did a specific coordination: Left, right, Left. Kyrie's legs rose up in the air and she spiked it back to Lucus.

"So how was that? Enough power?" she teased.

"Well, it was a little edgy and I've seen better spikes then that one"

Kyrie glared at him. 'Yeah right, luckily I didn't break your nose' she said to herself.

Kyrie snatched the ball out of his hands. She left the grassy area and went to her house. Her figures grabbed the house key and unlocked the door.

She heard footsteps follow her and in the house you saw a whole cluster of box's. Paper's in crumbles, berries everywhere.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" she saw her blue turtle in the bath tub swimming.

"Ignore my mess, but I have lots of roommate's"

"Nah, it's cool" he looked around amazed.

He saw a Spearow come from the ceiling and land on Kyrie's shoulder. The Pokémon rubbed its beak on her cheek, in sign of hunger. The counters had open poke-balls under the tables and in counters.

Kyrie opened the fridge and saw Pichu come out the fridge. Her eyes twitched as she saw the poor little fella' in a cold place. She crossed her arms and used her outside voice.

"All right! Who put Pichu in the fridge!?" she picked him up and warmed it up rubbing her hands on him rapidly.

The Pokémon stopped moving and looked at their master scared.

"Everyone! Front and center!"

Lucus smiled and placed his hands on his chin. He observed the Pokémon she had: a Mew, Absol, Bulbasaur, Buneary, croconaw, cyndaquil, Dragonair, Ditto, Chimchar, and much more for his eyes.

"So who did this to Pichu!?" the little Pokémon shivered.

"Hey! Kyrie" he grabbed her shoulder. "Let's battle right now"

"What? But I'm busy"

"Common! I'll tell all the girls at school you're my girlfriend, you'll be the most popular female around" Lucus smiled winked at her

She looked at him with a dead expression.

"I accept your challenge, but I don't want to be your girlfriend." She finished her statement.

She turnt back to her Pokémon witch were trying to silently leave the problem.

"As, for you all! This mess better be clean and I will figure out who did this to him"

Kyrie grabbed a set of apples and went back outside. She opened the pack and tossed it to Lucus. He caught it with his right hand looking at it, confused. She bit into her apple and gave the rest to Pichu.

"Here Pichu, share with Spearow." She walked back into the grass and Lucus set it his fruit on the grass.

"All right! Let's do this!" Luke said loudly.

Kyrie nodded, and a large beat of wind came suddenly and her, Celebi appeared beside her. The trees and grass danced before her. The weather changed into an all-natural feeling to Kyrie and her partner. She stood tall with her eyes closed listening to the whispers of the leaves pass by. Her tank top glided in the air, showing a bit of her stomach. Kyrie's hand rose up to her Pokémon cap and tilt it in battle possession.

"Alright! Celebi let's go! Show him who's best!"

"Bee!" the Celebi quickly grew vines and tried to attempt to grab the Eevee.

The Pokémon dogged her attack and used iron tail. Celebi flew above it and used her slam attacked clenching the Pokémon throwing it into the ground.

"Eevee! You okay?"

"Eevee" the Pokémon growled and used her agility to use bite.

"Celebi watch!-" Celebi was bit on her arm and she used electricity immediately shocking Eevee.

"Careful! Eevee!, this is a legendary Pokémon! Use sand attack!"

Kyrie looked at Celebi and commandeered her to fly. The 2 Pokémon's looked for each other. They were in opposite worlds, in the sky and underground.

Both Pokémon trainers lost patients.

"Now! Use charge!" the 2 trainer's yelled.

The Pokémon's did as told and used speed charging at each other. The trainers looked shocked seeing the Eevee trapped in Celebi's thorns. Kyrie smiled knowing Celebi was blessed with a wise mind. The Eevee quickly struggled, bitting the vines. Eevee twitched and Celebi used her voice throwing the Pokémon backward into a tree.

"Eevee!"

"Now Celebi finish this!" The Celebi used its last attack and put the opponent to sleep.

"Ah, my Eevee!" Lucus ran shocked to comfort his Pokémon.

"Could you be any louder, Kyrie?" he said annoyed

Kyrie turnt to the right and saw Dante with his Pikachu.

Kyrie's face ran a pink batter. "Sorry! I- I didn't mean too"

Dante met with Lucus eye's they each glared. They both held their voices and screamed at the same time.

"Kyrie! What are you doing with this guy?"

"Wha?!-"

"I'm out of here" Dante left and Kyrie used her legs chasing him.

"Wait!" she pulled his jacket and trip over a shifted sidewalk.

She fell on Dante and looked dead at him. Her eyes enlarged, feeling his hands on her waist. Her cheeks now transformed to a hot red and she bit her lips. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she looked at him wandering if he could hear.

"Eh! Kyrie!" Lucus ran assisting her.

He grabbed her waist tightly hearing her squeak brushing her face. With his eyes he looked to her lovingly, his thumbs wiped off a little dirt mark on her cheek. Luke's hands now traveled to her chin and pulled her face closer.

"Are you okay, Kyrie? You took a nasty fall" he whispered in her ear with a cooing voice.

She turnt bright red, and tried to pull away. His arms locked her body to hers. He smiled sweetly and moved close to her. She sneezed and he tried to keep the flirting act but bust out laughing.

He released Kyrie, and bent down over his knees laughing. The loud roars continued falling out his mouth. He clenched his stomach, begging the laughter to go away. Lucus tried covering his lips but that made him laugh even more. His legs gave in and laughed all in the grass.

Dante quickly got up, not wanting to hear his voice enter his ears ever again.

"Eh, wait, Dante. . . "Her voice tuned out and looked down at the idiot laughing.

"Oh! God! That was-!" he couldn't finish his words.

"Pichu! Use thunder shock on him!" Kyrie yelled

His body lit up and he felt the power of electricity run up his body. He stopped laughing and shook his head seeing a little speck of fire.

Finally, the students were on break, the bell rung and the student's stampede out class room. Kyrie was last to leave the class room, and she saw all the girl's in class go around Dante.

"Dante! Where you going?!"

"We should hang out hm?"

"Let's take a picture!"

The girl pulled a camera out her purse and raised it in the air. Dante pulled the camera out her grasp and looked at her

"Please, don't" he gave it to her and moved on.

"Awh! He touched my camera!" the girl said in happiness

Kyrie ignored everything and continued to pack her books in her back pack. She slid her pencil in her binder and then saw the teacher walking around with the meter stick.

"So, Kyrie, you turnt in your essay?"

"Well.." Kyrie sighed and began to sweat.

Her life was beginning to end; she swallowed hard and looked at the teacher closing her eyes. Kyrie was afraid to look dead in his eyes.

"Yes! I did it based off this character show called "_Final Heaven_". So please don't strike me where I stand I don't want to be like that girl on your desk in the pink!" Kyrie yelled.

The teacher chuckled and grabbed the photo

"You mean this?" Mr. Sephiroth held the picture to her eyes.

"Yes." Kyrie said looking at it quickly

"Yeah that girl was a pain; she annoys the hell out of me! I mean I had to do it, I'm all Cloti!" the teacher said cheerfully.

Kyrie opened her eyes and looked at him freaked out. His whole personality went from evil to girlish. She asked herself who was Cloti? Was it a historian character they learned in his class? She didn't bother to ask.

"All right well you have a nice winter break Ms. Kyrie" he opened the window and stept on the edge.

"WHAAA-"she heard a song come on.

(One Winged- Angel)

He smiled at Kyrie and released a one black wing in his left side of his back. Feathers flew everywhere in front of Kyrie. The meter stick he held turnt into a large thin sword and he jumped out flying.

Not once had Kyrie saw something like this, imminently she ran to the window seeing the feathers shed. The music got louder and she looked around thinking '_where did this Blasphemy come from! My ears are bleeding!'_

"My teacher is a freaky One Winged-Angel!" Kyrie yelled at the top of her lungs and twitched thinking everything was a dream.

She pinched herself many times trying to wake up.

"Kyrie! What are you doing!?" Kyrie grabbed her backpack and threw it to the person.

"Wow! Well if you want to be alone-"

"Wait Hanako! I didn't mean to hurt you but! My teacher! I think he kills people!"

Hanako laughed and crossed her arms, to her it was a nonsense. Kyrie was just learning how to use her imagination.

"No really! Can you hear-"Kyrie stopped speaking when realizing the music was gone too.

She clamped her hands on her face shaking in back and forth.

"No, No, No, I'm not crazy this is real" Kyrie said still freaked out.

"Kyrie, let's go, your mind is going crazy do to the fact of being in school to long"

Hanako took her backpack and Kyrie and dragged her down the hall.

Hanako, Kai and Kyrie all sat in a booth planning there winter vacation. Hanako and Kai thought of plans and Kyrie was wandering what was on TV. She wandered if she was missing episodes of "_Final Heaven_". Kai explained how they could begin there travel with Pokémon; to become stronger. They spoke among the supplies they would need and gear.

"Here you are" the waiter placed there dinner on the table and left.

Kyrie smelt the scents of food enter her nose and she grabbed her bowl of noodles. She used her chop sticks and caught her food, bring it to her lips.

"Hey are you okay?" Kai asked

"Is it that teacher?" Hanako added

Kyrie twitched._ The teacher_ he was scary but it wasn't that. She was just wandering what was on TV about now, or perhaps what her roommates are doing.

"Fine, so what are we doing?" Kyrie took another bite of her food.

"Well, were deciding, any ideas?" Kai said curiously

"Lets, go traveling for Pokémon were old enough to take care of our self, I say we take our Pokémon and start our journey" Kyrie thought

"Good idea Kyrie!" Hanako smiled writing her plan

"Alright meet her tomorrow for lunch and bring all your needs in your poke-bag"

Kai and Kyrie nodded smiling.

Tomorrow would be the days were they begin their journey, to grow stronger, find new Pokémon, and hopefully see some legendary Pokémon.

"Okay! I can't take it! I have to go watch _Final Heaven_!" Kyrie escaped the booth and ran out the restraint all for her TV obsession.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, because I know I did! They should have a show called Final Heaven with Tifa the main character making all the characters tell them about themselves. So Kyrie. . she seemed freaked out by her teachers mysterious figure, I'd be too, to have a normal teacher then become a One Winged Angel. Pretty crazy. I'm not sure if I should keep going on, or stop, let me know your thoughts and opinions

Love, Love, Love,

**OtakuLockhart21**


End file.
